Sector Occident Prime
This ancient, populous and wealthy sector of the Segmentum Solar exists under constant threat from the Gates of Fire. In addition to periodic invasions from the Daemon worlds within the Gates, known as Crusades of Fire, the planets of the Sector are tormented by Chaos cults and Heresies. Occident Prime's location within the Segmentum Solar less then two thousand light years from Holy Terra herself makes it a critical theatre in the Imperium's never ending war against Chaos. History First Contact Zhogun was the first human inhabited world to be discovered by the Emperor's Expeditionary Fleet in what later became Sector Occident Prime. The date, remembered with pride by the denizens of Zhogun, was 801.M30 - predating the discovery of Horus by on Cthonia by nearly three years. Zhogun was at that time a primitive feudal world governed by a proud and fierce warrior caste who would not have hesitated to fight an invasion in force to the death - however hopeless their cause. Recognizing this, and the potential value of such warriors to His Crusade, the Emperor landed in person almost alone. Overwhelmed by His glory the Zhogune warlords and their vassals rushed to lay their swords at His feet and Zhogun became an Imperial world without a blow being struck. The Vth Century of IIIrd Legion - The Emperor's Own - was left behind under Captain Derik Loculus to train the Budoshi warriors of Zhogun in the weapons and tactics of the Imperium. Fired with enthusiasm as they were the Zhogune broke all records remaking themselves in the Empire's image and within one generation were fielding fleets and armies in the service of Him on Earth. Great Crusade Horus Heresy Sub-Sectors Occidentis Boreal Phoenicia Occidentis Auster Aquilon Loculus Thermopylae Tigris St. Elphame Leonidas Sidonian Space Ara Pacis Adeptus Astartes Chapters The Fire Warders are the five chapters established after the first Crusade of Fire with the specific mission of guarding the Gates of Fire. These comprise: Gatekeepers A successor chapter of the Imperial Fists and experts on fortification and siege warcraft. Originally the Golden Castellans their first home was the Gathalamor system. Their name was changed when they were permantly transfered to Sector Occident Prime after the First Crusade of Fire. Spartiate Marines An Ultramarine successor chapter they provide the offense to go with the Gatekeeepers defense. Generally presumed to have been one of the original Astartes Praeses Chapters as the Eye was their first recorded area of activity. Like the Gatekeepers they were transfered to Occident Prime after the First Crusade of Fire. Knights Anvilar A successor chapter of the Salamanders and so skilled artificers as well as powerful warriors. The Anvilars are the only one of the Fire Warder Chapters to have been established in the sector previous to the First Crusade of Fire. The Lightning A White Scar successor chapter who take their progenitors' pechant for mobile, high speed warfare to almost illogical extremes. They are usually dated to the 13th or 'Dark' Founding as there is no record of them previous to their involment in the First Crusade of Fire. Templars Moline This Chapter appears to be a successor of the Black Templars. A fleet of the latter took part in the First Crusade of Fire. The Templars Moline do not appear until the Second Crusade of Fire and are assumed to be a 14th Founding Chapter established for the purpose of providing fleet support to the original Fire Warder chapters. The Emperor's Own Do not count as one of the Fire Warders. Based on Imperator Victor in Occidentis Auster they are chiefly concerned with defending the Sector from the periodic Ork Waaaaarghs launched from Calverna. The Chapter's Founding and progenitor are unknown. It has been suggested that they are descended from the famous Vths Century of the Emperor's Children who are known to have remained loyal. The Emperor's Own refuse to discuss the matter. Imperial Guard The units listed below are the elite of the Sector's Imperial Guard forces: Budoshin Knights Armored heavy infantry. Their traditions and combat doctrine is directly descended from those of the ancient Budoshi order of Zhogun. Budoshin Archers Armored infantry armed with power-bows. Like above they are directly derived from the ancient traditions of the the warrior caste of Old Zhoghune. Steel Masques Infiltration specialists. Though Zhogune they are in many ways the anti-Budoshi with their traditions of secrecy and deception. Achaemenid Horse Mounted regiments of Achaemenia. Legio Nemones Spartiate Guard Regiments raised on Sparta and Amyclae Loculian Guard 40k, Occident Sector, Spartiate Guard1.jpg|Spartiate Guard in full carapace armor and breath mask 40k, Occident Sector, Legio Nemones.jpg|Officer of the Legio Nemones 40k, Thermopylae Sector, Achaemid Horse charging.jpg|Achaemenid Horse at the charge 40k, Occident Sector, Power bowman.jpg|Budoshin Archer in full armor and breath mask 40k, Occident Sector, Armored warrior.jpg|Budoshin Knight in traditionally styled carapace armor 40k, Thermopylae Sector, Steel Masks.jpg|Steel Masques assembled 40k, Occident Sector, Loculian Sniper.jpg|Loculian Guard Sniper 40k, Occident Sector, Loculian Guard Officer.jpg|Loculian Guard Officer Category:Imperial Sectors Category:Kadjah Thoris